Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is an unknown entity that has either menaced or provided for different races and cultures. No one knows whhat it is, what it looks like, or what it truly wants. Its methods have been mixed throughout eternity. Description From the collected claims of those who have seen the 'Wolf' and lived say that the entity has 'eyes as bright as a million stars', 'jaws that strecth beyond galaxies', a 'form that seemed to be part of the night sky' and 'claws that could tear worlds apart'. History of the 'myth' The 'Bad Wolf' was so named because those who have 'felt' the presence of it or survuved long enough to speak of it, always say it was like a wolf. There are normally no survivors, and when there are, they die before they can fully explain what caused the accident. Survivors who remain alive, become insane and are mentally unable to speak of anything except a specific part of the 'creature'. The 'howl' Whenever the entity has been near or has finished in its deed, it seems to create a peircing, horrific and nigh-demonic 'howl' that seems to resonate to other galaxies. This sound manages to pass through the vacuum of space, yet whenever traced, all that is found is the remains of the entity's deed. Objects that seem to be connected to the Wolf The Wolf seemed to be drawn to objects (idols, shrines, planets etc.) that had been made to rever, fear or even be some physical 'part' of the Wolf itself. Examples include: * The Cave of the Howling, Mars * The Hope Diamond, Earth * Fenris' Tooth, Planet in the Norseman Nebula * Lycaon's Robe, Earth Connections to other species Though many have never had any encounter whatsoever with the entity, many races have tried to contact or have some form of link with it. An example is the werewolves, who have tried for centuries to locate or even harness the Wolf's power, seeing it as the 'primary goal' of the Werewolf Elders, as a way of finally purging vampirism. So far, no werewolf has ever made contact with the Wolf. Role in the Universe The Wolf has thought to be either a bringer of a deadly omen or as the destroyer itself. The latter has been widely accepted. Several myths concerning the Wolf usually see it as being between dimensions, waiting in the coldness of death and space to strike at any point in time that would show weakness - and consume all in the Universe. The former would usually concern the Wolf is actually guarding the Universe from the forces of destruction that seem to constantly threaten its existense. It is never actually explained what the Wolf is protecting us from, if it is. Apparent encounters with the Wolf * The mental advancement of the human race, accelerating its evolution into basic humanity, brought on by a 'hidden force'. * In 18th Century Jerusalem, a 'terrible monster' attacked a village and killed all inhabitants. Those who had come to witness the aftermath, saw only 'blood, bones and torn flesh from massive jaws. No survivors.' * The entire population of the planet Khull disappeared in the year 21,000. Investigators sent to the planet also disappeared. After a year, one survivor was found and kept screaming, 'WOLF!' over and over, before dying of shock. * The Drox of Mars worshipped a lupine god, which they called 'the Howling'. It is said that they used to sacrifice other Drox by sending them to a sacred cave for the god. Those who enter the cave have never returned, only heard screaming and a loud 'howl'. * A millionare from Kentucky who once possessed the Hope Diamond said that he was having visions of a 'baying wolf'. He then died soon after. * Several psychics have reported to supernatural officials that they have felt the 'shadow of a large animal, howling and roaring'. See Also * Werewolf * Deities * Khull Category:Unknown Category:Deities Category:Other